


Paradise Lost

by mrs_orange_alabama



Category: Kyuss (Band), Queens of the Stone Age
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Wings, Angels, Devils, F/M, Fallen Angels, Finger Sucking, First Time, Grinding, Healing, Healing Sex, Heaven, Hell, Innocence, Loss of Innocence, Sex, Spit As Lube, Wings, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_orange_alabama/pseuds/mrs_orange_alabama
Summary: That was his last revenge to that who called himself God, worshipped around the world and over, but so weak that he couldn’t stand someone threatening his power and beauty.Innocence, once lost, can never be regained.Darkness, once gazed upon, can never be lost.





	Paradise Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silly_monkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_monkey/gifts).



The fall from Heaven seemed a never ending one. As God pushed him off the sky with all of his strength, Joshua couldn’t help but smirk directly at him, penetrating his eyes with his blue icy gaze as he fell like a comet. That was his last revenge to that who called himself God, worshipped around the world and over, but so weak that he couldn’t stand someone threatening his power and beauty. Just as his foot slipped off the edge of that golden cloud and his wings started to painfully lose their feathers and crushing until they became dust, he grabbed Virgo’s wrist from God’s side.

 

Virgo, the favourite at God’s court, was the most beautiful and lovely of all angels. She had all the colours, shapes and perfumes of Earth, and God, who secretly envied that far away planet which he could only admire, kind of thought of her as if she was part of it. Silky dark hair waved down her sinuous body covering her marble sweet smelling skin, only wrapped in the lightest golden threaded cloth that God himself could have made especially for her. Her eyes, green as those leaves up high on the trees that draw incomprehensible shapes on the sky that’s the only thing above them, were even bigger than usual, puzzled and scared as she lost her wings during the fall.

 

When they finally touched Earth, both were surprised to see that their fall wasn’t anywhere close to the end. As he felt the raw rocks and roots scratching and whipping his spine, Joshua pulled Virgo closer to his chest, holding her tightly to protect her. As he pushed her against himself, he realised how their skins and features were becoming different as they distanced themselves from Heaven. He was getting darker, his skin wrinkly and dirty with that ink that they observed humans injecting in their own skin for fun or for what they called beauty. His hair got shorter and of a fire burning red, and he looked way older than he did in Heaven. The girl – since she was not an angel anymore – on the other hand, looked exactly the same. And he could realise from their bodies touching, that she was still light and perfect, her lips still softly pink curved in a timid smile as she raised her head to talk to him, taking pity in the pain he was inflicting himself to protect her during the fall.

«… Thank you.»

 

The thud when they soon enough reached the destination echoed in that desolated red clearing with the sound of Josh’s spine cracking against the dusty pavement. That land around them looked infinite, just a red, melting-hot, dusty desert that surrounded them with hopelessness. The air was humid and burnt Joshua’s lungs, as he was frenetically trying to catch his breath, but it didn’t have the same effect on the girl. She was perfectly fine, at least physically. She was desperately trying to reach the scars behind her back where her beautiful ivory wings once were, but found nothing but clear skin. That was even worse than she would thought it was. She had lost every sign of her heavenly nature, including the proof that she once was part of God’s angels court. Her eyes were filled with tears that immediately vaporised as they touched the malign ground.

 

She soon stopped her desperate sighing when her noise had been covered by Joshua’s interrupted, hysterical, painful breathing. He started spitting blood from his mouth as he only tried to breathe and he kept scratching his eyes as he felt them as if they were melting at the contact with the hot steam that made the air of that dreadful place. Virgo suddenly forgot her pain, her heart almost exploding in fear in front of that show. With her cheeks still wet from her tears, she passed her fingers over her face to gather them, and immediately put her fingers on the fallen angel’s eyes.

«Please, stay still for a second and keep your eyes closed.»

She could see him grinding his teeth and closing his fists so hard to stay put that he almost slayed his palms with his nails. She hurried to untie her golden tunic to cover his shoulders and wounded back and tying it like a cloak around his neck. As soon as he felt that burning feeling leaving his shaking body, he opened his eyes, which had turned into a liquid, transparent golden shade from the shock, and immediately grabbed Virgo’s hips pushing her against himself and starting to almost devouring her lips. The fire in his lungs extinguished, his lips rehydrated against those fresh and sweet pale rosebuds that he was craving more each second that he tasted them. The girl, shook and shivery, helpless in his arms, totally succumbed to that rush, feeling Joshua’s lips burning her as she couldn’t help but enjoy that kiss.

 

They only looked at each other when his pain had been completely relieved and he was satisfied, his mouth full of her taste.

«Thank you, little angel.»

He grinned at her, sliding the back of his now rough hands to follow the curves of her body through her back. She shook in his arms, surprised by that never felt warmth that his touch gave her. Being that far from Heaven, seeing just darkness, doom and dust around them, and Joshua’s now weirdly magnetic golden eyes, made it impossible for her to resist to his voice pouring honey-liquid words into her ears.

«Just give up to me now, trust me, you’re so much more from what He convinced you. You’re raw and rough and wild, just as much as you are perfect and sweet… And you know it. Because you liked it. I saw it, sweet thing. He wanted to keep you restrained, as He did with me, but He can’t here.»

 

As he whispered in her ear, he brought his fingers to firmly grab her tights, keeping her against his body, while she looked at the dim light filtering from the far away hole they made on the Earth’s surface with her head backwards, knowing that was the only way she would ever see Heaven again once she would have gave in to Joshua’s words, rolling her eyes at the feeling of his steamy breath on her neck and unconsciously bringing her arms around his neck, gently moaning as her legs tighten up around his hips. She couldn’t explain her actions, it all came naturally, or more, it seemed like she had absolutely no control over her actions, helplessly attracted to that devilish man, once God’s favourite as well. - What if he was right? - She thought, those words spinning like a hurricane in her head – What if I would have been just the next? – What if we really are the same? –

 

Those thoughts were covered by the drunken steam she was feeling reaching her head as she felt Joshua’s hands slowly moving up to grab her round, ivory bottom cheeks, pushing her against his swollen, burning sex. Although up in Heaven, all angels lived together, she never thought of that part of the male body as something that could gave her that much irrational and uncontrollable appetite. Her hips followed the guide of his hands with no difficulty whatsoever, sensually swinging over his cock as if she knew exactly what to do. She felt her eyes steadily attached to the fallen angel’s, completely stolen by the hungry and predator look on his face. He was smirking with no shame at all, feeling all the length of his cock relieve from the burning air around them, as it got wet between the girl’s dripping, peachy creases. While Virgo couldn’t help but keep moving over him, Joshua brought a hand to her lips, sliding two fingers in her mouth and keeping her head still forcing her to look at him.

«Suck my fingers.»

He kept smiling at her while she couldn’t help but obey to his orders, her cheeks getting red as she felt his fingers burning hot on her tongue, a feeling that she found herself craving more and more, leaving them with a wet pop as he took them out, to reach her entrance and push them inside her with no regard. The angel girl stuck her nails in Joshua’s shoulders, scratching her old tunic and bending backwards as she felt his rough fingers burning her insides and making her shiver. She wouldn’t have expected that pleasing addictive feeling, as these practices simply were inexistent in Heaven. She rolled her eyes backwards as Joshua brought his thumb on her clitoris, following her hips movements and exhaling completely satisfied while his and forearm found refreshment with Virgo’s sweetest humours.

 

«Spit on it, c’mon, angel.»

He whispered to her, without changing his authoritarian tone, and rubbing his wet hand on the tip of his dick, grabbing her face downwards and slapping one of her butt cheeks violently. Virgo looked scared at first, completely helpless in his firm grip. She obeyed – her face blushing and her eyes getting liquid with pleasure as she couldn’t hold back a light and surprised moan at his smack on her bottom. After leaving a trickle of saliva sliding down to the red, hairy base of his now fat and pulsing dick, she raised her big, liquid eyes, her lips still open, and she tried to move over him, pushing the tip of his cock against her warm, wet opening.

 

«You’re going to love it, trust me. Sit on me.»

She smiled, surprised by her own initiative – a weird golden light sparkling in her eyes, a feeling completely new, like if something unleashed inside her. She put her hands on his shoulders, under the golden cloth, and passed them through his chest as she let Joshua’s rock-hard cock completely inside her, exhaling a sweet moan with her head backwards, her hair waving almost touching her soft, pale bottom pressed against the fallen angel’s hips. Joshua looked surprised, seeing Virgo’s nature changing at each inch of her flesh being penetrated by him. He couldn’t help to give up to the lust at the feeling of her warm, tight body welcoming his cock and sweetly wrapping around it and moving sensually, firmly grabbing her cheeks to follow her movements over him, uncaring of the red marks that he was leaving on her marble delicate skin. He then took advantage of her moans and her bent spine to take one of her nipples between his teeth, hungrily sucking and biting it, charmed by the taste of her skin, which seemed glowing more and more as it turned red for the pleasure running through her body. To him, for being in that desperate land, being inside that beauty seemed the most heavenly feeling ever, whose only thought was to take her as deep and rough as he could, as if that was his only source of air.

She pushed him backwards, laying on the burning ground, his still hurting back only protected by the golden cloth still tied around his neck. Once seated on him, she could admire his new figure, completely changed after their fall. Nothing seemed more beautiful at her eyes than his new colours, his imperfect skin, his vibrant hungry honey eyes burning the edges of all of her round sinuous shapes as they locked on her, moving on top of Joshua’s now sweating body. She passed her days in Heaven since God created her admiring those far away little dots that are humans, envying their nature. The same nature that she now saw in Joshua, and that she felt stealing her body, at each drop of their fluids that mixed within her. The girl kept moving on him with her hands on his stomach, more and more hungry for the feeling of her new nature pervading her flesh, feeling Joshua’s cock pulsing harder against her warm creases as she can’t help but fasten her movements, craving for that new feeling of pleasure. Joshua followed her rhythm pushing inside her with his hips as her humours dripping down his skin relieved him from the pain of the burning air and Earth of that evil desert and the pleasure couldn’t stop raising inside him, making him rolling his eyes backwards, moaning her name helplessly. Their pleasure exploded almost at the same time, their liquids mixing on their sexes in their first orgasm, making Virgo collapse on her lover, shivering as her skin lost its shine, its heavenly nature, corrupted by Joshua’s new nature, but still as clear and soft as it had always been. With her insides still contracting, she felt Joshua’s cock slowly sliding out of her, making his warm cum drizzle down her thighs. He rounded her waist with his arm, wrapping her within the golden, now scratched tunic, and caressing her back as he felt her nature changed as well. None of them had any trace left of their heavenly nature anymore, but they were not hurt by that place anymore either.

 

Virgo stood up after a while, raising her head one more time to the light way up above them, smiling and helping Joshua’s standing up as well, still a bit sore from their fall, but regenerated from their union. The girl untied her old cloth from the man’s neck, leaving them both naked in that desolation, looking around and seeing the place slowly changing around them, a new strange sort of dark garden blooming around them, a new kingdom, as Virgo saw it, was the result of that union.

«Look, Joshua. You were right. We must be unrestrained here, my lover. We can have a new reign of our own making, and this is how it will be.»

 

 

_Innocence, once lost, can never be regained._

_Darkness, once gazed upon, can never be lost._


End file.
